


Thar Be Dragons

by spiralicious



Series: Spring Erotic Challenge [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: Kurohedonism, F/M, Spring Erotic Challenge, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ran-Mao is full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thar Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for kurohedonism, Prompt 17 "Body," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. It was also part of the Spring Erotic Challenge. I would like to thank Kira for betaing.

Agni was serving his prince tea the first time he noticed it. It was a tiny flash of green when Ran-Mao adjusted her legs while she was sitting on Lau’s lap. His curiosity wasn’t piqued though until the third time he saw it while she was walking up the stairs. He had to know what it was.

Ran-Mao was amused at Agni’s attempts to be stealthy while he followed her around anytime the prince did not need him immediately. She decided to play along and led him all over the mansion on random trips, but soon that got old. It became necessary to corner him in the pantry when no one else was around and ask him why he was following her, in her quiet way.

Agni flushed slightly with embarrassment, realizing he was acting childishly. He quickly explained about the flash of green that had him so fascinated, apologizing profusely. Ran-Mao responded by adjusting her skirt and showing him a tattoo of a green dragon that wrapped around her upper thigh. She invited him to examine it more closely. Agni went down on his knees and started tracing the design with his finger until he felt the need to do so with his tongue. She spread her legs, allowing him to kiss higher until he reached his new goal.

Lau watched the scene unfold from his hiding spot, delighting in his voluptuous body guard’s pleasured mewing. His Ran-Mao always knew how to put on a show.


End file.
